¿Feliz Navidad?
by Marceline.alex
Summary: Finn no a visto a Marceline en todo un año, pero esta navidad bonnie invita a todo Ooo a estar en el dulce castillo, pero la unica que falta es Marceline
1. Capitulo 1: el reencuantro

**Bueno chicos como están? Les traigo un nuevo Fic sobre la navidad, espero que les guste **

Estaba llegando una fecha muy esperada en Ooo nada más ni nada menos que La navidad, quien no quiere esa tan alegre festividad en donde todo es alegría y gozo, pues en toda la tierra de Ooo la gente estaba feliz no había nadie enojado ni solitario ni siquiera el Rey helado, hasta el en Navidad tenía mucha compañía y no me refiero a Gunter únicamente si no de las princesas, ya que cuando el rey helado no trataba de secuestrarlas era muy amable y alegre claro con la supervisión de Finn y Jake nuestros queridísimos aventureros favoritos.

Como lo dije anteriormente todos eran felices y se encontraban reunidos en el dulce castillo casa de Bonnie La dulce princesa, la cual había invitado a todos los habitantes de Ooo al castillo para poder convivir, la mayoría acepto la invitación pero otros no ya que tenían planeado ir a Aaa para visitar a su familia, o amigos a los cuales no veían en todo el año

Los primeros en aceptar la invitación fueron las princesas las cuales compartían cuarto con Bonnie, la cual de vez en cuando se hartaba de ellas pero su relación con ellas era como de hermanos al fin de cuantas todas eran princesas

Después fueron las chicos, Finn, Jake y el rey helado el cual por motivos obvios también había sido invitado a quedarse en el dulce castillo, cada día y noche que la pasaban ahí era muy divertido para todos hasta que nuestros aventureros se dieron cuenta de que cierta vampiresa faltaba con ese tan simpático toque de rebeldía

Después de hablar con Bonnie sobre la falta de Marceline en esta gran fiesta, Bonnie le contesto que ella había negado la venida al dulce reino por que se le hacía muy dulce y meloso aquel asunto de convivir con gente la cual no le interesaba ni veía en todo el resto del año

Para Finn se le hizo muy raro sabía que Marceline no era esa clase de chicas como las demás que aceptaban a la primera convivir con gente desconocida aunque sabía que podía socializar con ellos fácilmente, pero algo que entristeció a Finn fue que renuncio a una oportunidad de poder convivir con él, todo el año pasado no lo había podido ver

Finn ahora tenía 17 años y era más grande por la cual tenía más responsabilidades en todo el dulce reino, tanto con liderar a los caballeros que protegían el reino como de convivir con su hermano, y cada vez que intentaba ir a visitar a Marceline algo lo detenía tanto como el trabajo como la princesa flama y la dulce princesa o cuando nada lo detenía y al fin podía ir a ver a su amiga ella no se encontraba en casa o le decía que tenía que hacer cosa de mayores o de vampiros y no lo dejaba entrar

A Finn a veces le entristecía este pensamiento que tal si Marceline ya no lo quería como amigo, que tal si estaba saliendo con otra persona, que tal si lo dejaba en el olvido y olvidaba quien era, él sabía que Marceline nunca haría eso pero qué tal si, si lo hacia

-Finn hermano deja de estar tan aburrido y ven a jugar- dijo jake moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro

-si voy en un rato- dijo Finn sin mucho interés ocultando su mirada bajo un mecho de su cabello

-oh vamos hermano eso le dijiste a Flama y a Bonnie, tu no me engañas ¿Qué te pico?- pregunto Jake sentándose junto a su hermano

-estoy pensando en Marceline- dijo Finn mirando la decoración de todo el salón del dulce reino

Había mucha por cierto, todo era alumbrado por la chimenea la cual en verdad alumbraba todo el salón de la misma manera que lo hacia la electricidad, el techo estaba lleno de guirnaldas color verde y rojo, en las paredes había de color dorado, y en una esquina había un enorme pino el cual estaba lleno de adornos, decoraciones, y luces las cuales prendían y apagaban al compás de los villancicos, el árbol tenia millares de regalos debajo de él y también había muchos muérdagos los cuales a veces las princesas guiaban a Finn debajo de ellos pero este nunca caía, ya que pensaba que si besaba a alguien bajo un muérdago tenía que ser por obra del azar

-ella fue la que no quiso venir- dijo jake en tono serio

-lo sé pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no quiso venir?- pregunto Finn mirando a Bonnie jugando con una guirnalda

-nadie lo sabe probablemente, va a pasar navidad con su padre- dijo jake mirando lo que veía Finn

-ojala tuviera una respuesta- dijo Finn mirando como Bonnie había mirado a Finn dándose cuenta de que este la miraba perdidamente

-¡Finn ven necesito tu ayuda!- grito Bonnie señalándolo con la mano

-¿Qué?- dijo Finn con duda

-ay no te hagas el inocente, bien que la estabas mirando ahora ve a bailar con ella- dijo Jake pícaramente

-¡¿Qué no esa no era mi intención?!- decía Finn pero Jake no le tomo importancia y empujo a Finn con Bonnie

-¡princesa!- dijo Finn avergonzado de estar tan cerca de Bonnie

-hola Finn- dijo Bonnie coquetamente –bailamos- dijo Bonnie tomando la mano de Finn y llevándolo a la pista de baile y para la suerte de Finn la música se había convertido en lenta

-no se bailar este tipo de música, preferiría que un príncipe de calidad baile con usted princesa- dijo Finn con mucho respeto pero titubeado

-para nada, yo te guiare- dijo Bonnie tomando la mano de Finn y posándola en su cintura la cual hizo que Finn se sonrojara y esta simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y con si otra mano suelta la tomo y enredo sus dedos con las suyos

-listo ahora solo baila- dijo Bonnie acercando su cuerpo al de Finn hasta matar todo el espacio que laguna vez hubo entre ellos, Finn únicamente trago saliva esperando que algo lo salvara, hasta que alguien lo tomo por el hombro y lo volteo completamente era Flama la cual ahora tenía 17 y sabia controlar mejor sus emociones y el calor de su fuego

-es mi turno de bailar contigo- dijo Flama casqueando los dedos y haciendo que la música cambiara de lenta a movida

Flama empezó a bailar alrededor de Finn haciendo que este se incomodara, no sabía que hacer pero lo que si sabía era que debía respetar a las mujeres que estaban presentes

-chicas- dijo Finn tímidamente

-yo estaba bailando con el- gruño Bonnie

-pero yo lo vi primero- gruño Flama

-¿y eso que?- dijo Bonnie

-te gane- dijo Flama

-chicas creo que esto es una pelea tonta- dijo Finn pero simplemente recibió gritos

-¡TU CALLATE!- gritaron las dos con miradas asesinas, las dos estaban tan adentradas en su discusión que Finn decidió irse

-pfff- gruño Finn para sí mismo saliendo hacia el balcón, sintiendo como una aleada de frio lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara, y cayera por el balcón haciéndose caer en una gran montaña de nieve

-¿tu estas bien?- grito una voz familiar a su espalda

-¿Marceline?- dijo Finn mirando a la chica

-¿Finn?- pregunto ella

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo el con alegría

-y pensaste bien- dijo Marceline

-¿Qué?- pregunto Finn confuso

-pues me tengo que ir, simplemente le vengo a dejar mi firma para el consejo a Bonnie- dijo ella con fastidio mirando la hoja de papel en su mano

-¿firma? Para que, si ella únicamente necesita las firmas de cada clan- dijo Finn nervioso por la respuesta

-si lo sé pero como nueva gobernante de la nocheosfera…- Marceline hablaba hasta que Finn la detuvo

-¿¡GOBERNANTE!? Que te pasa si tu nunca quisiste ser eso- dijo Finn confundido

-lo sé pero mi padre ya está por retirarse y a menos de que quieras que toda la maldad se desencadene te recomiendo que te alejes- dijo Marceline empujando a Finn para que ella siguiera con su camino

-pero Marcy es navidad- dijo Finn tristemente tirado en la nieve

-eso no cambia nada- dijo Marceline, mientras que Finn la miraba como se iba lentamente

**Bueno el final de este capitulo se que no fue muy navideño pero créanme se convertirá**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno adiós hasta la próxima **


	2. Capitulo 2: el muerdago

**Hola chicos ¿cómo están? ¡Feliz Fin del mundo!**

-¡Bonnie no tengo mucho tiempo así que toma!- dijo Marceline abriendo estruendosamente las puertas y entregándole su firma a Bonnie

-¿pero de que se trata esto Marcelina?- pregunto la Bonnie

-es Marceline, y no se trata de nada es solo mi firma- dijo Marceline perdiendo la paciencia

-si eso lo sabemos chupa sangre pero por que se la entregas si los únicos que la deben de entregar son los lideres- dijo Flama muy inapropiadamente

-es cierto lo que dice Flama y más aparte yo ya tengo la tuya como reina de los vampiros- dijo Bonnie un poco confundida

-¡TU CALLATE NIÑA!- Marceline le grito a Flama haciendo que se hiciera pequeña –y si lo se Bonnie pero ahora soy la gobernante de la nocheosfera- dijo Marceline recuperando su postura

-pero marcy…- Bonnie no termino de hablar por que Marceline la detuvo

-no vengo a darte explicaciones- dijo Marceline mirando como Finn entraba por la puerta y se dirigía a ella – me tengo q ir-

-Marceline- grito Finn a distancia mientras Marceline lo ignoraba y se retiraba rápidamente-no espera- dijo Finn sujetando la muñeca de Marceline

-Suéltame- dijo Marceline fuertemente

-no hasta que hablemos- dijo Finn tristemente

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo Marceline zafándose del agarre de Finn

-Marceline por favor- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline la cual ahora era más baja q el

-mi última palabra será no- dijo Marceline y sin más que decir se fue

Ante aquel acto Finn únicamente cerró los ojos y apretó los puños y se retiró del dulce reino en dirección a la casa del árbol

Mientras tanto con Marceline

-¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con el muchacho?- pregunto un demonio de aspecto viejo el cual estaba junto a Marceline

-no tengo nada que hablar con el Nadia- dijo Marceline mirando por la ventana

-sabes muy bien que te iras para siempre a la nocheosfera- dijo Nadia

-si no me lo tienes que recordar- dijo Marceline cabizbaja

-¿Por qué no te despediste del?- dijo Nadie

-sabes que no soy buena en las despedidas- dijo Marceline volteando para enfrentarla

-si pero es navidad- dijo Nadia

-y eso no cambia las cosas- dijo Marceline saliendo de la casa dejando a Nadia sola

-esa niña debe de saber cómo comportarse, y tomar decisiones, para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos dijo Nadia moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

Marceline caminaba sin rumbo alguno escondiendo su cuello en la chaqueta que traía y soplando humo por el frio que hacia

Mientras tanto con Finn

-porque todo me tiene que recordar a ella, ¿Por qué se va?, y más ¿Por qué se va a la nocheosfera?, y sin siquiera despedirse, ¿estará enojada? No lo creo no tiene razón alguna por qué estarlo, agh- dijo Finn azotando la puerta al salir de la casa del árbol

Después de caminar por casi diez minutos

Finn decidió para frente las praderas mirando como la nieve empezaba a caer y sin percatarse cierta vampira estaba justo detrás de el

-no había visto nevar desde que tenía 13- dijo Finn con una cálida sonrisa pero aun sin mirar a Marceline

-lo sé, es hermoso- dijo Marceline posándose junto a Finn

-si- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline por el filo de su hombro -¿tienes frio?-

Ante aquel comentario Marceline emitió una pequeña sonrisa

-Finn te recuerdo que no ciento nada- dijo Marceline muy cortantemente

-entonces por qué exhalas humo- dijo Finn con duda

-simplemente en forma de diversión, y el que tendría frio serias tú te estas congelando- dijo Marceline quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela a Finn quedándose ella únicamente con una blusa de manga larga negra

-no Marcy tu…- dijo Finn entre titubeos sintiendo como el frio se iba de el

-yo no la necesito y más aparte no quiero que mi héroe favorito se resfrié- dijo Marceline

-soy demasiado fuerte no me resfriaría- dijo Finn

-no me refiero a que no seas lo suficiente fuerte es solo que no me gustaría verte en mal estado y menos ahora- dijo Marceline cabizbaja

-¿ahora?- dijo Finn confundido

-sí, ahora es navidad ¿no?- dijo Marceline nerviosamente

-si creía que la navidad no te interesaba- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline sabía que ocultaba algo

-y no me interesa es solo que a ti parece que en verdad te interesa- dijo Marceline aun nerviosa

-¿Qué ocultas Marceline?- pregunto Finn acercándose a Marceline

-nada- dijo ella mirando cómo se le acercaba

-ni tu misma te creíste- dijo Finn con una pequeña risa

-claro que si- dijo Marceline nerviosa

-ya basta Marceline, confía en mi dime que ocurre- dijo Finn mirando con ternura a Marceline

-yo…- dijo ella titubeando

-¿confías en mí?- dijo Finn acercan su rostro al de ella

-sí, pero no te quiero involucrar- dijo Marceline

-si estas en peligro sabes muy bien que yo te protegería con mi vida- Finn hablaba mientras acercaba a Marceline a su cuerpo

-por esa misma razón no quiero que te metas- dijo Marceline con los ojos llorosos

-Marceline por favor- dijo Finn

-Finn- susurro Marceline

-mira- dijo Finn haciendo que Marceline alzara la vista para abrazarla por la cintura

-aprovechado- dijo ella con enojo

-no enserio mira- repetía Finn

Marceline miro hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que estaban justamente bajo un árbol el cual en una de sus ramas guardaba un hermoso muérdago

Marceline bajo su mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con la de Finn el cual seguía mirando como aquel muérdago tenia escarcha de la nieve haciéndolo que se viera más hermoso de lo que era, Marceline seguía mirando a Finn los segundos parecían horas aquel instante estaba durando demasiado

-no, esto no puede estar pasando otra vez, porque siento esto, porque Finn me hace sentir esto, sé que para el soy simplemente una amiga, pero aun así si el siente lo mismo por mí no podrá haber nada que nos una, ni siquiera el tiempo está en nuestro lado, Finn seguirá creciendo y yo me quedare atrapada en este maldito cuerpo sin vida, sin sentimientos- pensaba Marceline hasta que sus pensamientos fueron frenados de golpe por el beso de Finn el cual había atraído más a Marceline para poder tenerla solo para el

-Marceline se siente fría, sé que no está viva si no muerta pero siento que aún hay algo de vida en ella aunque sea un hilo de vida, nada mas eso pido, porque aun siento como su corazón se acelera como rebota en su pecho tal vez es solo mi imaginación pero ojala no lo fuera- pensaba Finn mientras que seguía besando tiernamente a Marceline

-¿Por qué siento su calor?, el cual está invadiendo mi cuerpo y impregnándolo de su aroma, no había sentido calor alguno desde hace siglos, es como si nuevamente estuviera bajo el sol, como si volviera a la vida, ¡pero que estoy pensando! Es solo un pensamiento tonto, como podría volver a estar viva, ¡que me pasa! Estoy sintiendo como mi corazón late poco a poco, como el calor invade mi cuerpo para luego dejarlo y empezar a sentir como el frio me congela poco a poco- pensaba Marceline mientras Finn la besaba y ella le correspondía

-¡MARCELINE ESTAS AZUL!- dijo Finn para luego sentir como Marceline se desvanecía en sus brazos quedando completamente desmayada

Finn rápidamente la tome en sus brazos y la cargo para llevarla a la casa del árbol en donde ellos estarían solos ya que no querían causar escándalo en el dulce reino donde últimamente Finn era la última noticia

Llegando a la casa del árbol Finn poso a Marceline en el sillón, para luego llamarla con la voz

-¿Marceline?-Finn repetía una y otra vez tomando la mano de Marceline hasta que ella reacciono recuperando su palidez

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella mirando a Finn quien se encontraba frente a ella con una mirada de pura preocupación

-te desmayaste- dijo Finn tristemente

-debe ser por la falta de comida- dijo Marceline acomodando su cabello

-si quieres te doy una fresas- dijo Finn

-no creo que sirvan de mucho- dijo Marceline

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Finn preocupándose

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si es así dejen review, por el motivo de la navidad hice presente el muérdago xD y no faltaba el drama y suspenso habitual **

**Y quería tomar un poco de su tiempo para agradecerle por su apoyo a cada uno de ustedes en serio sin ustedes no estuviera aquí y no seguiría haciendo lo que más amo Escribir**

**Les quería decir que los quiero mucho y gracias muchas gracias **

**Bueno aquí me despido hasta la próxima adiós los amo **

**Ya solo 3 días para navidad siiiiii xD **


	3. Capitulo 3: la verdad

**Hola, esta semana se me hizo eterna pero al fin a actualizar se ha dicho **

Aquellas palaras habían hecho que Finn entrara en un shock de cuando acá Marceline rechazaba las fresas, para que eso pasara algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo

-¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar Finn

-últimamente comer el color rojo no me ayuda mucho- dijo Marceline

-sigo sin entender- dijo Finn con duda

-recuerdas que mi padre se alimenta de almas- dijo Marceline mirando a Finn fijamente

-sí, lo recuerdo más que bien- dijo Finn un poco asustado por el recuerdo de Hudson con aquellas pequeñas nubes

-pues mi padre paso por lo que yo ahora estoy pasando- dijo Marceline cabizbaja

-Marceline ve al punto por favor- dijo Finn un poco desesperado

-cuando los vampiros nacemos se nos hace llamar neófitos, y desde ese punto se define si eres un novicio- dijo Marceline hasta que Fin la detuvo

-¿novicio?- pregunto Finn asustándose mucho más

-sí, un novicio es cuando el vampiro no se alimenta de sangre humana- dijo Marceline

-entonces tú sigues siéndolo ¿no?, una novicia- dijo Finn mas asustado

-la verdad no, a mí me convirtieron cuando todavía había humanos, y al ser la reina de los vampiros, yo más que nadie necesitaba sangre- dijo Marceline mirando como Finn retrocedía asustado -Pero esos días ya han terminado nunca volvería a tomar sangre de humano al menos- dijo Marceline con duda

Marceline espero un momento a que Finn respondiera o preguntara algo pero este únicamente la miro con miedo

-yo estoy creciendo, en algún momento mi cuerpo tenía que cambiar, como cambie de cuando era niña a ahora, y para que ese cambio se realice tengo que tomar sangre- dijo Marceline la cual se había escuchado ella misma y si estuviera en el lugar de Finn ya hubiera huido de temor

-¿no puedes comer el color?- pregunto Finn tomando valor

-me temo que no, lo eh tratado pero mi cuerpo lo rechaza- dijo Marceline

-¿y cómo sabes que vas a cambiar?- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline con temor no temor de ella si no temor de perderla

-no lo sé- dijo Marceline

-¡entonces como sabes que es seguro!- dijo Finn levantándose de su asiento –¡cuando te desmayaste en las paraderas, no parecía que cambiaras a vampiresa tu cuerpo estaba cálido y tu piel era como la mía!-

-¿ahora tu a que te refieres?- pregunto Marceline

-qué tal si tú estabas volviendo a ser…- dijo Finn pero Marceline lo detuvo

-humana… JA. Yo la reina de los vampiros volver a ser una humana es imposible- dijo Marceline

-¿y qué tal si no lo es?- dijo Finn mirando a Marceline

La cual después de unos momentos tomo su abrigo y salió rápidamente por la puerta

Marceline llego a su casa tambaleándose, al parecer avanzar tan rápido la había debilitado demasiado

-señorita Marceline usted se encuentra bien- dijo mentita saliendo de una esquina

-¿Dónde está Nadia?- pregunto Marceline sujetándose del marco de la puerta

-ella tuvo que salir, su padre ordeno que la mantuviéramos en vigilancia- dijo mentita tratando de sujetar a Marceline la cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer

-JA ahora mi padre desea saber cómo estoy ¿Por qué tanto cariño mentita?- pregunto Marceline frunciendo el seño

-señorita su padre siempre la ha amado- dijo mentita un poco nervioso, sintiendo el aire helado que la Marceline dejaba entrar por estar recargada en la puerta

-no lo creo- dijo Marceline – ¡AHORA DIME!- dijo Marceline gruñendo y entrando a la casa recargándose en las cosas a su alcance

-señorita no está en posición de pelear- dijo mentita sin despejar la vista de Marceline

-te recuerdo que ni tú, sabes que te puedo acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos enano- dijo Marceline tambaleándose hacia mentita

Mentita únicamente gruño y trato de escapar de Marceline pero esta lo detuvo convirtiéndose en un demonio

-¡SI NO QUIERES DEJAR DE EXISTIR RESPONDE! ¿Por qué mi padre me tiene en vigilancia?- pregunto Marceline

-¡fue por su madre!- dijo mentita con temor

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?- dijo Marceline mostrándole sus colmillos los cuales crecían y crecían

-ella le dejo esto, Nadia viene de parte de su madre- dijo mentita temblando

-¿Nadia?- pregunto Marceline azotándolo en la pared

-exacto ella le podría explicar todo- dijo mentita jadeando por el golpe

Marceline soltó repentinamente a Mentita el cual escapo rápidamente, algo le estaba pasando a Marceline y fuera lo que fuera la estaba cambiando drásticamente

Marceline cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza, al tocar el suelo siento más frio de lo habitual y cuando sujeto su cabeza escucho la voz de una mujer

Marceline cayó al suelo rendida por el cansancio, pero eso hizo que recordara la nieve y a su madre con ella

Marceline POV

Flashback

-Marceline ven cariño mira- dijo una voz que venía de la alacena yo únicamente camine hacia aquella melodiosa voz

-Marceline está nevando cariño- dijo la mujer que se posaba frente a mi

Aquella mujer tenía una cabellera larga hasta las piernas, de color negro azabache, piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos no eran de color pero eso no significaba que no fueran hermosos, ya que tenían un hermosos color café ni tan oscuro ni tan claro se podía decir que con un pequeño tono carmesí, era alta, tenía una hermosa figura, mejillas rosadas, y una hermosa sonrisa

-ven Marcy- dijo aquella mujer yo únicamente la seguí

Al salir de mi hogar, vi como los copos de nieve caían con tanta gracia que me hacían sorprenderme, pero seguía escuchado la voz de aquella mujer dentro de mi cabeza, hasta que pude recordar quien era. Ella era mí

Madre

Al recordar quien era la empecé a buscar con desesperación pero ahora que la deseaba ver, ella ya no estaba

Caí rendida al suelo pero nunca sentí el frio, mire hacia arriba y ahí fue cuando mire a mi madre

-Marceline sabes que yo siempre te amare, y aunque no esté aquí voy a buscar lo mejor para ti, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, no te cambiaría por nada- dijo mi madre yo alce poco a poco mi mano para tocarla pero cuando al fin logre tocarla

Todo se tornó negro

-¡NADIE ESCAPA DE LA NOCHEOSFERA!- gritaba una criatura con cuernos una enorme cabeza, ojos que radiaban fuego, vestía un traje y un collar de oro con un medallón con una piedra preciosa color morada

Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hudson Abadeer

Mi padre

El cual estaba persiguiéndome, hasta que logre escapar por un portal frente a mí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo chocaba con la alfombra de mí casa

Haciendo que despertara de golpe

Final del POV

Marceline había despertado con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando lo que había visto en aquel sueño

-¿feliz navidad? Que tiene de feliz- dijo Marceline abrazándose a si misma

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado ¿y cómo les fue este 25? Espero que muy bien, me regalaron unos audífonos de Finn (los amo) y me la pase pues… bien.**

**Bueno aquí me despido hasta la próxima**

**Mañana actualizare **


End file.
